Can I Get A Warranty On That
by bangitout
Summary: nasty Sonic Boom ficlets.
1. Take It Slow

Sonic grunted, eyes opening. What time was it? The sun was already high in the sky, judging by the shadows in his shack. Damn, did he just. Sleep in, and no one came to get him? Cool. A hard yawn ripped itself from him, and he stretched his limbs out. Whiiich, brought attention to a situation he hadn't previously been aware of.

He peered sluggishly over the mound of his belly. Alright, that's not a problem. If no one's bothered him yet, he should still have some privacy time left. Just gotta get these gloves off aaaand… there we go. Mental note to buy more sports tape.

The hedgehog closed his eyes, getting comfy, and wrapped his fingers slowly around his aching dick. It's been a little while, if the resulting shudder was anything to go by. He sighed contently and starting moving. Just lazy strokes, starting from the base and pulling up. Living a life as fast as Sonic's, it might almost be ironic how arousing he found the slowness in intimacy. Even if the only intimacy here was between him and his hand.

His fingers gripped a little tighter, squeezing lightly and relaxing in intervals. A low hum dredged from somewhere between his chest and throat. Mmmmm, yeah... That was nice. He pumped leisurely for a good while. His left hand, thus far resting on his belly, snuck down to prod at his balls. Blue legs drew up, and he shifted a bit to keep the balance in his hammock. He pressed a gentle thumb at the tip of his dick and gave it a good rub.

His breath caught on a low groan, continuing to fondle and play gently with his balls. _Very_ nice. They were a little heavier than the last time he'd done this. Maybe he should do it more often. A cool sea breeze swept in the doorway and he sighed, back curving in pleasure. The feeling was enhanced entirely by the day's lackadaisical weather. He loved this. Not having to think of anything but the sensations.

Blue eyelids peaked open, peering down at the hand tugging a little faster at his penis. He smiled, exhaling through his nose and moving fingers around the tip. It started to leak a little bit, and if he wasn't so comfortable where he was, he might have tried to lean in and lick it up. Which yes, he was very capable of doing. Save that adventure for another day, he supposed. The fingers stroking his sac pulled back up to smooth over his stomach. Lidded eyes gazed undeterred at his dick, as he absent-mindedly ran the hand up his chest, pinching at a nipple.

He leaned his head on his shoulder, snuggling into the hammock a little more. The hums and grunts were falling from his lips more freely. If someone walked by, he was confident they would hear immediately. Fortunately, he didn't actually care if he was caught. Worst that could happen is they wouldn't catch a hint and leave, but he didn't honestly mind an audience.

"Yeah…" he huffed, tugging a little faster. Looks like he was about to blow. Normally at this point he'd be up to grab a towel or something, but between the lazy day vibes and how suddenly hot the idea of creaming all over himself was, the urge just wasn't there. He shut his eyes again, finally picking up the speed and pumping hard. He wanted it all.

Breathing heavily, he let his back arch up, head tossing to the opposite side and mouth hanging open. His free hand traveled to his right side, pressing against the fur and caressing up and down mindlessly as he hammered away. Another cool breeze swept in and he cried out, hips stuttering as ropes of hot cum splattered onto his chest and belly. In a moment of aroused clarity, he tried to aim it closer to his face, but most of it made it as far as his shoulders.

Once the flow settled down, his body slumped, chest heaving with the intensity of his orgasm. His tired fingers moved to jack at the base again, trying to milk out as much as possible, but not much was left so he mostly succeeded in making his body spasm at the sensitivity.

He just let himself lay there, even as his breath started coming at a regular pace. The breeze felt good, and he was too into the mood to worry about feeling gross. Exhaling peacefully, Sonic closed his eyes. Probably should get up soon. If Tails walked in on this he'd never forgive himself. But it was so cozy, lying here in the afterglow.

He waited a few more minutes and just basked in it. But yeah, once the realization that Tails was indeed among the people likely to walk in unannounced hit home, he hauled himself up with a grunt and got to cleaning.


	2. A Helping Hand, But Not Literally

"Hey, Sticks. What's goin' on?"

"I wanna masturbate. Can you come over?"

Amy blinked, holding her communicator in front of her face more out of habit than anything. Sticks couldn't transmit an image with a landline, after all. Usually there was more of a real-time physical cue that the badger wanted personal help, away from all the others. Like a knee-nudge, or an unwarranted tug of her ear. While the current situation wasn't unwelcome, she was still a little bit surprised.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. A little short notice. Want me to bring anything specific?"

Sticks hummed, presumably in thought. She had a hard time reaching orgasm, so Amy often brought some of her toys with to help. Actually that was a lot of what this arrangement they had was; if the badger didn't want to spend literal hours messing around and leaving frustrated and unsatisfied, she'd call someone else for help. And who would ever really want that? She calls a friend when she's horny. It's usually Amy, because Amy arouses easily and cums fast, and Sticks finds her friend very attractive, lost in the throes of pleasure. She usually gets several out of Sticks' one, honestly.

"Nah, not today."

"Okie doke. Be there soon."

"Cool. Thanks, Amy." The mentioned could hear the smile in her friend's voice, and it was totally contagious. Cutting off the communicator, she glanced around (habitually) and left for the burrow.

Sticks was stretched out on her cot, skirt bunched up around slightly sweaty hips, fingering herself lazily despite it doing nothing for her. Just some kind of sensation, she supposed. It wasn't arousing at all, but she was _so_ ready to get all over her friend.

Amy was best at helping out, maybe 'cuz she probably did this more than any of them. Sticks was good with one day every week or two, but Amy might have mentioned once that she went at it in some way every few days. If Sticks could get off that easily, she supposed she might be the same way.

A knock at the door notified her of a visitor, and the subsequent entrance of her favorite pink hedgehog made her legs pull in giddily.

Miss Intruder here locked the door and smiled real big at the sight of Sticks. God, how could she even live with being that attractive? Amy was minutes away from damp underwear just looking at her.

It felt odd walking in without her usual bag of toys, but Sticks beckoning her impatiently forth was nothing new. She complied easily, crawling up on the cot and hovering overhead.

"You wanna do this with or without clothes?"

"With, today. Your skirt has a nice texture."

Amy was months past being grossed out by that.

"Kay, alright. Lemme just-" She adjusted her body, scooting a little further down since she'd kinda messed up her initial trajectory. Sticks wasted no time in getting a firm grip of her companions hips and grinding up.

 _Ooooh_ , that was good.

The hedgehog groaned appreciatively, pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek and grinding down in a steady rhythm. Moments later she was panting audibly, struggling to contain her voice- Sticks wondered why she even bothered with that, but didn't push it. If that was her comfort zone, that was her comfort zone. Orange fingers ran softly up clothed sides, twining together at the small of her back and hugging her close as they both humped needily.

Mmm, Lord. _So_ good. Amy wasn't acting frantic yet, so she must have already gotten off today. Guess they'll share one this time.

Sticks ran a hand firmly up her friend's back, dragging it over her shoulder blade and grasping at the back of her head.

"Kiss me."

Amy, the undying romantic, groaned and removed her cheek from where it'd been comfortably planted on her favorite badger's shoulder. Simple requests like this were about as textbook romantic as Sticks was comfortable getting, but the hedgehog still loved them regardless. Or perhaps more. Somewhere in the back of her mind, as they mindlessly tangled tongues, Amy thought it might not be as endearing from Sonic or Knuckles.

Pants and moans filled the room, and after a good 15 or 20 minutes of humping and intensively making out, both were sufficiently covered in sweat. Amy didn't like dragging it on this long- as good as good could be, it kind of hurt after a while. Based on the killer grip Sticks had her locked in, it was probably safe to say the other was getting close though; cumming together had always struck her as romantic in its own right, so she did her damndest to hold out.

"Amy, A my, Amy, Amy... Am y..." Her name poured from Sticks' lips like liquid, and god, it turned her on _so_ much. The badger's voice cracked all the time, she screamed all the time- the breathy moans should hardly be novelty. But in this context, every time, it drove Amy completely wild.

Moving much more than their hips was a task, with Sticks' legs locked tight around her upper thighs, and arms basically crushing her to her chest. Luckily the hedgehog had strong biceps, and was able to maneuver them to either side, digging them under her crazy friend until she could hug her close. The slight elevation might have been awkward, if either of them had been conscious in more than one part of their brain.

Sticks' humps started coming much faster almost immediately, to Amy's relief and excitement. The whole front of her skirt was just about soaked through by now, which probably explained the quiet squelching noise, but it wasn't enough to deter anything. Wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. There was sort of a rush in existing casually in the open with orgasmic evidence all over her front.

'Course, she'd never _actually_ traumatize the public like that. They usually just called Sonic over and had him zip her home.

Several strong, successive bumps later, and Amy was gritting her teeth to keep from screaming. The badger loved, loved, _loved_ the tension, loved the myriad of stimuli, tossing her head back and panting audibly.

Her friend trembled above her, hips jerking in an awkward frenzy as she tried to ride it out as long as possible. Sticks took that as her being pretty much done and trailed her hands down to the other's ass, pressing themselves together as she hit her own climax.

A small, blessed noise left the slightly drooling lips of the slightly exhausted hedgehog, now slumped heavily on top of her friend. Sticks held their position for a good few seconds, before huffing in satisfaction and relinquishing her hell grip.

Lazily, she rolled onto her left, which forced Amy to scootch herself off and in the same direction.

They just watched each other with lidded eyes for several moments, taking time to catch their breath, before Sticks cracked a smile that totally ruined her friend's progress on that.

"Thanks, Amy."


End file.
